


First

by jiho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and time to open the presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwoo/gifts).



> For Hanna, a little late, but so am I with everyone else.

Jongin is woken when something heavy lands on top of him. He groans, trying to pull his thick blanket over his heard, but the body on top of him holds it in place. He groans again, defeated, letting go and he hears Joonmyun chuckle.

Jongin opens one eye at first, slowly, and finds another pair looking right back at him in excitement.

“Daddy, wake up! Santa was here!” the boy on top of him exclaims, and Jongin’s eyes shifts to Joonmyun who laughs again, leaning against the door frame.

“Really now?” Jongin asks, still tried, but smiles anyway.

“And he left a _huge_ present for me!” he tells him eagerly, bouncing up and down.

“Ah, don’t do that, Sanghyuk! It’s bad for Daddy’s waist,” Joonmyun says, eyes wide, rushing over to the bed. Sanghyuk looks away, feeling guilty and mumbles a quiet sorry. Jongin reaches out to ruffle is hair.

“Just don’t do it again, okay? Or else Santa might think you’ve been a bad boy and he won’t get you a present next year.” The boy stares at him with wide eyes before he nods his head.

Joonmyun smiles at the two, sitting down on the bed and asks if Sanghyuk has opened his gift yet to which he replies with an exaggerated shake of his head.

“Well, Daddy’s up now too, so what are you waiting for?”

Sanghyuk is out of the room in just a few seconds.

“Are you okay?” he then asks Jongin, who nods. 

“Yeah, my waist isn’t actually that bad anymore, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” he says as he leans down to press his lips to Jongin’s forehead. “Come on,” he continues, “get up.”

Jongin whines, but gets up anyway when Joonmyun grabs his arm, pulling him up. He scoffs, muttering a sarcastic “Merry Christmas” to himself.

Joonmyun smiles at him, the hand around Jongin’s wrist coming down to hold his hand instead.

“Merry Christmas, Jongin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sanghyuk, haha, kill me, I'm sorry.


End file.
